Blank Space
by JustBelieveP
Summary: Somos jóvenes e imprudentes. Tomaremos este camino, y quedaras sin aliento, o con una horrible cicatriz. Tengo una larga lista de amantes, te dirán que estoy loca, pero aún así me aman. Tengo un espacio en blanco, y dependerá de ti, la forma en la que escriba tu nombre allí.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene de mi imaginación.**

* * *

OS beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

OS para el #BirthdayContest

* * *

Isabella, rodeada de lujos desde su nacimiento, no sabía lo que era enfrentarse a los problemas mundanos. Charlie, su padre, siempre le dio todo, menos una figura materna estable. Su madre había fallecido al momento de su nacimiento, todos creían que a Charlie le había dolido esa muerte, pero no, él, desde el primer segundo, luego de terminar ese placentero orgasmo que le había proporcionado Renée Dawner, se había arrepentido de lo sucedido.

Ella era la sobrina del ama de llaves de su casa, y él estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que él quisiera, y la delgada y sin gracia de Renée, quien lo había retado desde el principio con su ignorancia y sus grandes y cautivadores ojos verdes, había hecho que él la deseara como nunca había deseado algo antes.

Renée desapareció y él dio las gracias al cielo por aquello, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sus amigos y padres hubieran pensado de él al saber que el mejor orgasmo de su vida había sido proporcionado por una persona del proletariado, de la clase inferior, de una persona que nunca había vivido ni experimentado lo que ellos sí habían podido tener; ni con un millón de trabajos a tiempo completo podría costearse un viaje a Egipto, o a la India, tampoco tendría de amigos a unos jeques árabes, ni podría comprarse un carro como los que él tenía, ni siquiera una bicicleta como la suya, que con lo que costaba, podría comprar una casa en un barrio clase media en Miami. Pero había estado equivocado. Sus padres, al enterarse del nacimiento de Isabella y el fallecimiento de Renée, obligaron a Charlie a hacerse cargo de la niña.

―Eso te pasa por tener sexo sin protección ―había dicho Federic, el padre de Charlie, con su voz ronca a causa del tabaco―. Ahora, te harás cargo de la niña.

―¡No me puedes hacer esto! ―protestó Charlie.

―Puedo, y lo haré. De lo contrario no verás ni un centavo de tu herencia. Así que quiero que críes a tu hija, formes una señorita digna del apellido Swan, y en cuanto ella tenga su diploma de universidad con honores, tú y ella recibirán lo que les corresponde.

Y así fue como Charles se hizo cargo de su hija, la crió a su imagen y semejanza, ella obtenía lo que quería, y su temperamento fuerte hacía de sus amistades muy limitadas.

Isabella, desde que tenía uso de razón, vio pasar una mujer tras otra del lado de su padre. Todas duraban meses, cuando pronunciaban la palabra "más" o la frase "te amo", a los pocos minutos estaban del otro lado de las rejas de la mansión, viendo lo que fue de ellas en sus mentes, pero lo que realmente le pertenecía a la princesa Swan.

Miami en julio era el paraíso, vacaciones, sol, playa, bikinis, fiestas, sobre todo fiestas. Era normal escuchar comentarios sobre lo que sería la fiesta de la princesa de los negocios.

4 de julio, para los americanos era un día especial, ellos y su patriotismo hacían de ese día algo inolvidable, e Isabella no era la excepción. Ella estaba más que orgullosa de ser americana, piernas largas, cabellera castaña, piel morena a causa del sol de Miami, ojos verdes, y un cuerpo de envidia la hacían sentirse especial, pero ella tenía una celebración más ese día, su cumpleaños.

―¿Qué se siente cumplir veintiséis años? ―preguntó Charlie con tono juguetón mientras observaba a su hija en la pantalla de su computador.

―Deberías saberlo muy bien, viejito, tú ya vas para tus segundos veintiséis ―le respondió Isabella de la misma manera mientras tomaba una porción de papaya de su plato.

―¿Qué vas a hacer este día? Imagino que ya tienes planeada tu fiesta. ―Charlie no medía al momento de gastar en su niña, y es que quien lo viera, pensaría que deseaba tener una hija desde siempre, pero la verdad es que al ver crecer a Isabella, y ver que era justamente como él, lo había llenado de orgullo, y eso había hecho desaparecer el rencor que le tomó desde que por su culpa su padre había puesto esa cláusula en el testamento, hoy en día se podía decir que todo había valido la pena.

―Tanya ha organizado una fiesta, pero como que no tengo muchas ganas de ir ―dijo con tono aburrido.

―¿En serio? ―Su padre estaba realmente sorprendido, ya que ella, desde temprana edad, andaba de fiesta en fiesta, siempre estaba en las primeras planas, y no por que hubiera hecho algo bochornoso, sino porque las fiestas se convertían en las mejores del año si ella asistía.

―Sí, solo quiero estar un rato con mis amigas y estar en casa el resto de la noche.

Y es que sí, el haberse graduado en Ingeniería Aeronáutica con honores hace un año había provocado que ella hubiera por fin ―lo que su abuelo llama― sentado cabeza. Tenía el trabajo perfecto, trabajaba por el momento desde su casa, pero pronto se iría a la NASA, le dolería, pero sabía que era lo mejor para su vida.

Las hermanas Denali, por otro lado, no se preocupaban de su futuro, ellas vivían el día a día sin medir lo que pasaría en el futuro. Habían sido amigas de Isabella desde el jardín de infantes, ellas eran las gemelas rubias, las típicas chicas que piensan en chicos, fiestas, moda, maquillaje, y despilfarrar el dinero como si no hubiera un mañana, por ese motivo nadie las tomaba en serio, sabían que con ellas no había caso, no podían mantener una conversación simple sin decir "o sea", "papi lo paga" o "eso es de la temporada pasada".

Y así como ellas, fue la fiesta, personas que con hipocresía se acercaban a Isabella a desearle un feliz cumpleaños, y ella fingía una sonrisa para ser cortés.

Siempre que estaba en un evento público recordaba las palabras dichas por su padre un día, cuando en una reunión presenciaron un espectáculo hecho por un joven quien humilló y casi golpeó a un mesero que se estrelló contra él, provocando que los vinos en su bandeja se regaran sobre el costoso traje sastre Christian Dior blanco.

―Bells, siempre, no importa qué pase a tu alrededor, tienes que ser una princesa, recuerda que la educación va sobre todo, hasta el dinero, eso es lo único que esos billetes que tanto te gustan gastar, no puede comprar. Algún día serás lo suficiente madura para entenderlo, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre has quedado muy bien frente a la hipócrita sociedad en la que vivimos. Vas a ser exitosa si sigues así.

Y eso hacía en cada reunión social, sonreír y hacer en su mente todo lo que le gustaría hacer realmente, cosa que le había provocado ataques de risa en el momento menos indicado, pero ella, siendo la hipócrita que la sociedad necesitaba, lo arreglaba con un buen comentario o una sonrisa y un "lo siento" junto con su batir de pestañas.

―¿Cómo la estás pasando? ―preguntó Kate, la hermana gemela de Tanya, quien, a su parecer, era la menos imbécil de la familia Denali.

―No me puedo quejar. ―Isabella se encogió de hombros―. Ustedes saben lo que me gusta, la comida es perfecta, sin una cebolla a la vista, y la mesa de postres es perjudicial para nuestra dieta. ―Sonrió de lado y rio.

―Lo sé, _amiga_. ―Y ese amiga había sonado lo más falso del mundo para Isabella, y se preguntó si siempre había sonado así y ella se había hecho la boba, o simplemente las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar―. Pero vale la pena ingerir unos cuantos carbohidratos, es tu fiesta, y solo es una vez al año.

Al ver el reloj, Isabella sintió que era hora de irse, estaba supremamente aburrida, en su mente no veía la hora de celebrar su cumpleaños junto a los comandos de la próxima nave que partiría rumbo a Marte, en una misión, donde ella imaginaba, solo participarían mujeres, las primeras mujeres en llegar al planeta rojo.

Vio el lugar y confirmó lo que venía pensando desde hacía un tiempo, ese ya no era su lugar, ahora soñaba en grande, y tenía que empezar a desprenderse de todo lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

 ** _*Feliz cumpleaños._**

 ** _E.*_**

Dos palabras de un remitente, era lo que se veía en la pantalla de su celular al revisarlo luego de sentir el zumbido que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje. Eso fue lo que la impulsó a empezar con su nuevo plan de vida desde ese momento.

Se dirigía a la salida con paso decidido, cuando fue interceptada por Tanya.

―¿A dónde vas? ―dijo con tono molesto, tomándola del brazo.

―A casa, estoy cansada.

―¡Pero es tu fiesta! ―chilló.

―Lo sé, pero en serio, quiero irme a mi casa, mi cabeza está zumbando, no quiero que me dé un ataque de migraña, ya sabes cómo son. ―Se puso una mano en la cabeza actuando, como siempre hacía cuando quería irse de un lugar.

―Okey, amiga, ve y descansa, yo me encargaré de la fiesta. ―Le guiñó un ojo y se fue sonriendo, era lo que había estado esperando toda la noche. Ella y su hermana no aguantaban más a Isabella Swan, la perfecta Isabella, sus padres siempre las comparaban con ella, que Isabella esto, que Isabella aquello. Ya no aguantaban más, y no veían la hora de que la perfecta Isabella desapareciera de sus vidas, para así ellas poder gobernar Miami como siempre lo habían deseado.

Y es que Isabella siempre había tenido todo lo que quería, incluidos los hombres, estos le caían como lluvia en una tormenta, y ella siempre los ignoraba, cosa que las gemelas Denali odiaban, ellas querían que las vieran así, y solo sería posible si Isabella se iba de la ciudad y de sus vidas, para siempre.

En su coche, Isabella pensaba en lo que la esperaría en la mansión Swan, la cual era suya desde los veintiún años, sus abuelos estaban viajando alrededor del mundo, llevaban seis años en esas, y seguramente no regresarían nunca. Por otro lado, su padre había decidido irse a vivir a la casa de la playa en cuanto ella tuvo oficialmente la mayoría de edad, amaba el sonido del agua chocar contra las rocas y la arena; así que Isabella había decidido vivir sola en aquella gran mansión.

Las rejas negras con grabados de cisnes se abrieron y ella empezó el recorrido por la grava hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde según recordaba debería estar Ana, su ama de llaves, pero no había nadie, revisó de nuevo la hora, siete de la noche, las luces estaban apagadas y ella empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

Al entrar al lobby se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba desierta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, pero al dar un paso escuchó como fue encendida la chimenea a su izquierda, y una luz cálida empezó a llenar el lugar eliminando la oscuridad, guiada por la curiosidad se dirigió allí.

 _«Puede ser una sorpresa de cumpleaños»,_ pensó mientras daba suaves pasos hacia el salón.

Al llegar vio que no había nadie, el sonido que producía la madera al quemarse era su única compañía, lo cual la desilusionó, esperaba ver a cierto cobrizo en el lugar, esperándola para celebrar su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños.

Ella, agotada por las subidas y bajadas emocionales del día, se sentó en el gran sofá frente a la chimenea, pasó sus manos por su rostro restregándolo, intentando en vano quitarse algo de agotamiento, pero sabía que eso solo lo lograría cuando estuviera recostada en su gran cama de madera tallada a mano, que había estado en la casa desde hacía siglos. Cerró los ojos, sabía que no llegaría hasta su lugar preferido para descansar, las piernas no le respondían y sentía el cuerpo cada vez más pesado, sabía que no había nada que lograra levantarla de ese lugar hasta el día siguiente, pero sintió una fuerte luz blanca traspasar sus párpados cerrados, por lo que abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que el gran televisor de setenta pulgadas estaba encendido y proyectaba, lo que parecía, una pared blanca.

―¿Qué diablos? ―preguntó en voz alta a la nada.

Se restregó los ojos con los puños para aclararse la vista, y cuando volvió a abrirlos vio una imagen en la pantalla.

―¿Jacob? ―preguntó en un murmullo.

―Isabella Swan ―le respondió la imagen en la pantalla como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación.

―¿Qué mierda es esto? ―La voz de Isabella denotaba la molestia que sentía en ese momento al ver al hombre en la pantalla.

―Lo sé, es una sorpresa verme de nuevo, para mí también lo es.

―¿Me puedes escuchar? ―Ella no podía controlar la sorpresa en su voz.

―Sí, es la idea de esta videoconferencia ―dijo el moreno como si no fuera importante―, creo que por eso tiene ese nombre, ¿no? ―Le tomaba el pelo, ya que sabía que ella odiaba eso, y se sintió contento al ver que el rostro de la mujer se tornaba rojo de la ira.

―¿Qué putas quieres? ―Ya no podía controlar su tono, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

―Hablar contigo, hace mucho que no te veo. Hace unos días me preguntaba qué había sido de tu vida. ―Isabella medía al hombre, quien vestía una camiseta que dejaba ver sus tonificados y bronceados brazos, y se preguntó: ¿qué fue lo que le atrajo de él cuando estuvieron juntos? Porque, ahora que lo veía, se daba cuenta que no le gustaban los hombres llenos de músculos.

―Pues si querías saberlo, solo debías tomar un periódico y leerlo, últimamente hablan mucho sobre mí. ―Y no era que le gustara mucho, pero esta vez hablaban de ella en el área laboral, y no personal, cosa que la ponía menos gruñona.

―Y lo he hecho, y me alegra saber que tienes un puesto fijo en la NASA, eres muy inteligente.

―Lo sé, pero no creo que esta videollamada sea solo para hablar sobre mi futuro laboral.

―Estás en lo correcto, querida Isabella. La verdad es que te quería hacer una pregunta. ―El moreno entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire para soltar, lo que él creía, era la bomba del día―. ¿Qué tienes con los números cuatro y catorce?

Ella reaccionó como él había planeado, frunció el ceño y su respiración se tornó pesada.

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

―He hecho investigaciones, y esos números parecen ser muy cercanos a ti. ―Él la estaba encendiendo y lo sabía muy bien, de esta conversación no saldrían bien librados ninguno de los dos.

―Simplemente me traen buena suerte. ―Isabella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

―¿Suerte? ―El hombre soltó un pequeña risa―. No lo creo. Como te dije, he estado haciendo investigaciones, y ¿catorce? ¿En serio? No creí que fueran tantos.

Con eso, Isabella sabía de lo que Jacob estaba hablando, no era idiota, y sabía que los hombres se sentían heridos cuando una mujer los rechazaba, y más de la forma en la que Isabella lo hacía.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó con esperanza, quería alejarse de su anterior vida, y eso significaba también el alejarse de esos números.

―Venganza ―dijo con tono serio―, sabes que lo que menos nos gusta a los hombres es el rechazo y la humillación, y eso fue exactamente lo que me hiciste, o más bien debería decir, nos hiciste. En serio, Isabella, ¿catorce hombres? Desde cuando empezó todo este juego.

Ella sabía que esto algún día pasaría, pero no imaginaba que fuera de esta forma y, menos, en este momento, donde su vida estaba mejor que nunca.

―El primero fue ―Jacob tomó unas hojas y empezó a leer―, Michael, el pobre Michael fue el primer hombre en caer en tus seductoras garras.

Y ella lo recordaba, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo, si él fue el primero?

 _Michael Newton, lo había conocido cuando tenía dieciocho años, ella no había querido seguir el juego de sus amigas y perder la virginidad antes de cumplir dieciséis años, ella quería que fuera con alguien, por decirlo así, bueno; claramente no estaba buscando a su príncipe azul, ni a su futuro marido, solo quería esperar a un hombre con el cual tuviera la plena seguridad de que iría bien. Y Mike no la decepcionó, fue suave y siempre estuvo pendiente de sus necesidades, estuvo a su lado por dos meses, luego él llegó con la temida pregunta: «¿Quieres ser mi novia?» Y ella lo mandó a volar, porque si había aprendido algo en su corta vida, era que no debías confiar tus sentimientos a nadie, ya que cuando las personas se aburrían, perdían el interés, o llegaba alguien que los deslumbraba, te abandonaban y lastimaban de paso, y ella quería evitarlo a toda costa._

―El pobre cometió el error de enamorarse. ―La voz de Jacob la sacó de sus recuerdos.

―¿Y?

―¿En serio lo preguntas? ¿Nunca supiste? El pobre se suicidó meses después de tu rechazo. Su familia nunca supo que fue por ti que se quitó la vida, pero yo lo deduje, mi investigación me llevó a unos papeles que él dejó en su habitación, no eran cartas, eran solo papeles con dos letras IS, lo cual parecía más un uno y un cinco. Para sus padres aún es un misterio, pero yo soy una buena persona, y algún día se los diré, solo para que sepan quién fue la causante de la pérdida tan temprana de su único hijo.

―¿Serías capaz de hacer eso? Los va a matar.

―No lo hago por ellos, lo hago por ti, para que sufras, es lo único que quiero.

―Eres patético ―murmuró levantándose―. ¿En serio harás esto?

―Sí ―dijo con una gran sonrisa, y miró de nuevo sus hojas―. Embry Call, un chico muy guapo, estaba de paso en la ciudad y…

―¡Lo sé! ―gritó interrumpiéndolo―. ¡Diablos! ―Se pasó las manos por su espesa cabellera―. ¡Sé todo lo que vas a decir! Los conocía, sabía de ellos, de sus vidas…

―Sí, lo sabías, pero lo que no sabes es qué pasó con ellos luego de estar contigo.

 _Embry Call. Un chico austriaco que visitaba Miami de vacaciones, un día tuvo la fortuna de toparse con la belleza en persona, Isabella había ido a ese centro comercial para comprar un traje de baño para la fiesta de esa noche, la invitación decía que todos debían ir de blanco, y ella no tenía un traje de ese color, así que era la excusa perfecta para ir de compras._

 _Ella salía de su tienda preferida para estos casos, Beach Bunny le ofrecía una gran gama de opciones para su elección. Se había comprado, lo que ella creía, el mejor traje de baño del mundo, era enterizo, con un gran escote, llegaba hasta debajo de su ombligo, su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta, se ataba en el cuello y tenía un adorno debajo de su busto de color dorado. Estaba revisando su celular cuando sintió que alguien se estrelló contra ella y regó un granizado sobre su vestido de Forever 21._

 _―_ _¿Por qué mierda no te fijas por dónde caminas, imbécil? ―le gritó ella, y él cayó rendido a sus pies desde ese momento._

―¿Sabías que renunció a su beca en Nueva York por quedarse contigo? ―Jacob habló de repente―. Ese era su sueño antes de conocerte, luego se enamoró de ti, y tú solo le diste cuatro meses de tu preciada vida, y luego lo botaste como si fuera una basura.

―¿Y? Mira, Jacob ―ella ya estaba empezando a cansarse del tema, y eso que él solo iba en el segundo de la lista―, en serio, no fue mi intención dañarles la vida, pero fue por decisión propia que se quedaron.

―James ―siguió Jacob, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada―, el gran James, era casado, ¿lo sabías?

 _Su cumpleaños número veintiuno, era oficialmente mayor de edad, y tenía para ella sola la gran mansión Swan, había conocido a James en la última reunión a la que asistió junto a su padre, lo vio junto a una pelirroja despampanante y, por una vez en su vida, sintió envidia, y como ella siempre tenía lo que quería, el pobre James no fue le excepción. Él vio a Isabella, con su angelical rostro y no tuvo oportunidad de negarse. Intercambiaron números y la visitó ese fin de semana en su mansión, donde, por primera vez, podía ser ella realmente. Fue el mejor fin de semana para ambos, ella solo se había metido con chicos de su edad, pero James, siendo cinco años mayor que ella, tenía mucha más experiencia, y gracias a él aprendió varias cosas que volverían locos a los hombres en la cama, como a controlar la respiración, él le dijo que existían ciertos ejercicios para aprender a controlar sus paredes vaginales._

 _Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, había sido el mejor sexo que habían tenido, pero lo dejarían allí, él tenía una esposa a la cual serle fiel, y ella no podía ni quería seguir con una persona que tenía un hogar, ella no sería quien dañaría un matrimonio._

―Tú dañaste ese matrimonio ―parecía como si Jacob le leyera la mente―, ella se enteró que él no había estado en una reunión con un amigo de toda la vida, sino que había estado con una mujer, nunca supo quién fue, hasta ahora que yo sé la verdad.

Isabella nunca había vuelto a ver a James, pero sabía que le iba de las mil maravillas como político, hasta trabajaba en la Casa Blanca, y por cuestiones obvias, no quería verse envuelta en un espectáculo como éste, no solo dañaría su imagen, también sería la de James, su ahora exesposa, su padre y hasta sus abuelos se verían dañados por lo que ella había hecho por un capricho.

―La princesa Swan, a la que nada se le puede negar, llegó hasta estar con uno de los guardaespaldas de su padre, Sam Uley.

 _Sam. Su padre había creído que ella no podía quedarse sola en una casa tan grande, con tantos peligros que había en el mundo, por eso había decidido enviar a uno de sus hombres de confianza, Sam Uley, un ex militar, que para su corta edad, había tenido las mejores recomendaciones del ejército. Él con treinta años, había sido una de las mayores fantasías sexuales de Isabella._

 _―_ _¿A casa? ―preguntó Sam en cuanto recogió a Isabella del centro comercial, cosa que ella odiaba, ya que amaba conducir sus autos, sentir esa adrenalina y libertad al manejar sus vehículos no podía ser comparado con nada._

 _―_ _Sí ―dijo sin ánimos. Llevaba cinco meses viviendo sola, y no era como se lo había imaginado, creía que haría todo lo que una vez quiso hacer, pero ya nada parecía tan divertido como un día lo fue._

 _Iba llegando a su casa cuando sonó su celular anunciado que acababa de llegar un mensaje._

 _*Me encontré con ya sabes quién, y preguntó por ti. ¿Por qué tenías que irte tan rápido?_

 _T.*_

 _Y esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, sabía que era una mujer con no muy buena suerte, pero ese día había sido extremo, primero sus uñas partidas, luego el no encontrar el vestido que quería, y ahora esto._

 _Despertó de su ensoñación en cuanto Sam abrió la puerta y ella bajó de golpe._

 _―_ _¿Se le ofrece algo más, señorita Isabella? ―Era la peor pregunta que le podías hacer a una persona como ella, que siempre conseguía lo que quería, y además en esos momentos quería satisfacer ese lado que se sentía herido por el mensaje recibido._

 _No se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre él, estrellando sus labios y besándolo con fuerza, como lo estaría haciendo en ese momento con él, si no fuera por su afán de irse a una casa desierta._

 _Sam la había deseado desde que notó en la mujer que se había convertido, antes ella era una niña sin gracia, pero ahora, con las curvas perfectas, los senos y cola bien proporcionados, la deseaba, deseaba el fruto prohibido._

 _Además, ella siempre había tenido una fantasía en un auto, y el de su padre tenía una tapicería que no dañaría su perfecta piel, estaba a la mano, solo era empujarlo hacia el interior del auto y sería todo suyo, pero no solo sería en los asientos, también en el capo y sobre el cajón del baúl._

―La fruta prohibida y la expulsión del paraíso, ¿se te hace conocido? No solo lo hemos visto en la Biblia, también en la vida real. Y tú lo viviste en carne propia. Él renunció, y ¿sabías que él tenía familia?

Eso Isabella lo sabía muy bien, había conocido a la esposa de Sam, Emily, ella era quien se encargó de su alimentación durante un tiempo, no fueron muchos años, ya que Isabella había crecido lo suficiente como para alimentarse sola, o simplemente pedir una pizza por teléfono.

Ella ya se había hecho la idea de ser lastimada por sus demonios por medio de Jacob Black, así que se quedó callada, se sentó y miró al moreno directamente a sus negros y penetrantes ojos.

―El siguiente en la lista es el que más gracia me ha causado. ―Ella solo observaba y esperaba―. Phil Dwyer, el exesposo de tu tía. Sí, es verdad, no tenían una buena relación.

 _Y ella lo había ayudado. Recuerda un día estar con su familia en la casa de verano, su tío político era guapo, pero muy viejo para sus gustos, pero aun así, ella se quería vengar de su tía por el simple hecho de que ella le hubiera negado algo._

 _Phil se había acercado a ella la última noche en la casa, hablaron y él, con algo de miedo, le comentó lo que lo atormentaba._

 _―_ _Sabes, cuando me case con tu tía creí que ella sería el amor de mi vida, pero me siento perdido, desde hace un tiempo las cosas no son las mismas en la intimidad._

 _―_ _¿No han vuelto a tener sexo? ―preguntó sorprendida, ya que su tía Emily era una ninfómana a morir, la había escuchado hablar, y ella sabía medir a las mujeres en ese ámbito._

 _―_ _No, y no es porque ella no quiere, es porque yo no quiero, no siento por ella el deseo que debería sentir._

 _―_ _¿Crees que tus gustos han cambiado?_

 _―_ _¿Qué? ―preguntó asustado._

 _―_ _No estoy diciendo que te gusten los hombres, solo, ¿no has intentado con una mujer más joven? ―Ella se encogió de hombros―. Quizá es que solo te gustan las jovencitas._

 _―_ _No, no lo había pensado. ―Su voz sonaba lejana, así como sus pensamientos._

 _Así era como había tenido sexo con su tío, una cosa había llevado a la otra, él había dicho: "¿Y si me ayudas a averiguarlo?", y ella, siendo la buena sobrina que su familia creía, lo ayudó, pero definitivamente había sido el peor polvo de su vida. Luego de intentar, e intentar, y seguir intentando, decidieron dejarlo, ni Isabella ni Phil habían podido tener un orgasmo, así que organizaron sus ropas, se miraron, y dijeron al mismo tiempo:_

 _―_ _Soy gay._

 _―_ _Eres gay._

―¡Lo ayudaste a salir del closet! ¿Quién lo diría? Isabella Swan ayudando a alguien sin pedir nada a cambio.

Isabella empezó a reír al recordar la expresión de su tía al enterarse de que su esposo era gay, gracias al cielo nunca nadie se enteró de su pequeña y fracasada aventura.

―Sabes, siempre me habían dicho que eras muy buena como anfitriona, que tus fiestas eran lo máximo, y yo solo decía que quienes decían eso eran unos aduladores, uno de ellos había sido Emmett McCarty, ¿lo recuerdas? El chico lleno de músculos y una sonrisa infantil.

 _El chico cara linda con músculos de acero, ese era Emmett, pero ella siempre lo llamó "Oso", era igualito a uno, además era bastante tierno. Habían sido compañeros en algunas clases durante la universidad, pero al final él se había decidido por su cuerpo, así que abrió un gimnasio al que ella asistió unas veces, donde sacaron el máximo provecho del sauna, los orgasmos conseguidos allí eran únicos, sin embargo lo dejaron en cuanto él se enamoró de una rubia, la cual el primer día había dejado en claro que nunca tendría nada con él._

 _―_ ¿Por qué lo nombras a él? Creí que solo sacarías a colisión los que tuvieron problemas luego de estar conmigo, y si mal no recuerdo, a él le ha ido muy bien, hasta se casó con Rosalie "nunca me fijaría en ti" Smith, ahora McCarty.

―Yo nunca dije sobre quiénes hablaría, además, él está en la lista de los catorce.

La verdad es que Isabella debería estar molesta, pero ahora se estaba divirtiendo, le parecía patético lo que hacía Jacob, un hombre buscando venganza porque recibió un «no» de una mujer, le hacía gracia, y daba gracias al cielo de que la lista ya casi acabara, porque ella estaba segura que él hablaría de todos, y trataría de dañarla.

Jacob, por su parte, estaba molesto, había entrado a una casa en medio de la noche, había amordazado al ama de llaves, había arreglado todo para que su venganza saliera perfecta, pero no era así, Isabella estaba allí, sentada, donde él lo estuvo hace unas horas, con expresión de póquer, así que se dijo que dejaría lo mejor para el último, daba gracias al cielo por la hora, aún era temprano, y quedaban algunas horas para que acabara el día y así dar por terminado el cumpleaños de la princesa Swan.

―Un médico sexy, ¿eh? Quién iba a pensar que el serio y gran cardiólogo sería una de tus presas.

 _Carlisle había sido un buen amigo de su padre, aunque fuera más joven que él, siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Isabella creció con él a su lado, como un amigo, quien la protegía de cualquier hombre que se acercase a ella. Él y su pensamiento sobre que era una pérdida de tiempo el tener sexo siendo aún una niña sin experiencia, fueron quienes la llevaron a tener su primera relación siendo mayor._

 _Él se había graduado con honores de la Universidad de Harvard, el mejor cardiólogo de su generación, era quien había fundado el hospital comunitario de Miami, allí llegaban personas de todo el país con problemas que solo un especialista como él y sus colegas podrían tratar, ¿cómo se mantenía en pie el hospital? Gracias a las donaciones y a que Charlie era uno de los principales accionistas, nunca había querido sacar provecho de ello, solo lo hacía porque Carlisle lo había convencido y porque tenía mucho dinero, así que a final de mes ni se daba por enterado de cuánto dinero iba a parar a la caridad, para él no era problema._

 _―_ _¡Isabella! ―la había saludado Carlisle en cuanto ella entró en su consultorio, él, siendo el caballero que era, se acercó a ella, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la majilla derecha. La invitó a sentarse en el sofá y le sirvió un café, tal como a ella le gustaba: oscuro y con mucha azúcar―. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? ―le preguntó en cuanto tomaron el primer sorbo de la bebida._

 _―_ _Charlie me mandó, hoy es la reunión con los niños que fueron operados hace un año, ¿verdad?_

 _―_ _Sí, es hoy ―suspiró―. Y debí haberlo imaginado, tu padre no es muy dado a este tipo de eventos._

 _―_ _Ya sabes cómo es. ―Ella se encogió de hombros, muchos dirían que era bastante grosera por ese movimiento, pero ella prefería hacerlo, a decir algo que no debía, era un tic que tenía desde muy niña._

 _Se tornó un silencio cómodo en la habitación, Isabella siempre había apreciado la presencia de Carlisle en su vida, él era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, un hermano con el que seguramente practicaría eso que la gente llama incesto, pero a lo que ella calificaría como llevar el amor a otro nivel._

 _Paseó su mirada por la sala, y vio algo que le dio una idea, así que dejó la taza en la mesa, se levantó y lentamente, moviendo sus caderas de una manera sensual, se dirigió a la camilla, donde, si las cosas salían bien, tendría una sesión de sexo con el sexy doctor, y se conseguiría un pase directo al infierno por haber disfrutado de aquello con su pseudohermano._

 _―_ _¿Qué haces, Isabella? ―La voz de Carlisle salió con un deje de gracia, pero en el fondo se sentía la curiosidad producida por el movimiento de ella._

 _―_ _¿Me revisas? Hace un tiempo siento un dolor en el pecho, y no había querido decir nada para no asustar a mi papi. ―La voz le salió ronca a causa de la excitación._

 _―_ _Seguro, para eso estudié, ¿no?, para revisar a las personas cuando lo necesitan. ―Carlisle no era imbécil, y en cuanto ella formuló la pregunta, supo a dónde quería llegar Isabella, y él, como el caballero que era, cumpliría todo lo que su princesa le pidiera._

 _La fantasía del médico y su paciente, no solo fue en la camilla, también sobre la mesa, el sofá, y la silla que le había regalado Charlie a Carlisle en cuanto abrió el hospital. Desde ese día había querido repetirlo, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, aunque Carlisle siempre la sedujera, ella no podría darle más._

―Tienes bastantes fantasías sexuales, algunas comunes, y otras no tanto.

―¿Qué es de una mujer sin su imaginación? ―cuestionó ella.

―Pero la imaginación tiene un límite…

―Solo el que tú te pongas, yo no tengo límites, y eso ya lo sabes. ―Ella jugaba con el borde de su camisa, dándole a entender que estaba aburrida, cosa que era una vil patraña, estaba que se moría por la cólera causada por la situación, quería que terminara de una vez por todas.

―Ni siquiera el mar es un límite para ti, ¿verdad?

 _Desde niña, Isabella había tenido cierta preferencia por el mar, era una experta nadando tanto en una piscina como en el mar, era su hobbie favorito, y estando tan cerca a ese elemento podía practicar buceo cada vez que quería. Y como si fuera poco, le parecía sexy un hombre con traje, ya fuera militar o de corbata, eso la volvía loca._

 _Conoció a Jasper Hale cuando su barco arribó a las costas de Miami, era 4 de julio, él formaría parte de las personas que serían galardonadas por su trabajo hacia el país, Jasper se había enlistado en la Marina antes de graduarse del colegio, llevaba veinte años dando su vida por su patria, y había llegado el momento de dejarlo y dedicarse a su familia. Su hermana melliza había tenido una hija, y el padre de ese bebé no quería dar la cara, así que Jasper dejaría lo que fue su vida por dos décadas, para estar con su hermana y su sobrina. Él había sido invitado por las gemelas Denali, e Isabella por primera vez en su vida había agradecido que ellas hubieran invitado a todas las personas que se cruzaran en su camino ese día._

 _Jasper estaba realmente guapo con su traje blanco, su piel morena y su cabello cobrizo lo hacían un espécimen digno de admirar, además, su cuerpo era la muerte para cualquier persona, músculos en los lugares y del tamaño indicado._

 _Ella le había agradecido el que no pidiera más, Jasper partiría a Texas el 7 de julio, y si la vida estaba de su lado, no se volverían a ver nunca más; una vez más amaba su país, al ser tan grande, había muy pocas posibilidades de cruzarse con algún conocido no deseado._

 _―_ Con los últimos hombres en la lista tuviste suerte, ellos se fueron por su cuenta, te ahorraron el trabajo de echarlos de tu vida.

―A todos, menos a uno ―murmuró Isabella, sabiendo que Jacob podría escucharla, y así fue, su mandíbula se tensó, porque ambos sabían quién había sido el desafortunado en ser víctima de sus palabras ofensivas.

―Siempre he dicho que el sexo débil son los hombres, llega una mujer hermosa, y con una sonrisa está a sus pies.

 _Nueva York, 31 de octubre, la fiesta en el salón de oro del Empire State estaba en su auge, varios artistas habían sido invitados, e Isabella había sufrido un ataque al ver a Adam Levine tan cerca de ella, el hombre sexy con tatuajes y una voz de ángel le había sonreído y dado un guiño, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para intentar colarse a los camerinos y poder conseguir una foto, y hasta un beso de, como ella lo llamaba, Adam "sexy lleno de tatuajes" Levine. Ella había medido ya el área, y sabía que si quería entrar debería pasar por encima de un escolta, que según había escuchado, se llamaba Tayler, moreno, medía aproximadamente un metro noventa, con traje de corbata y una mirada que decía "ni lo intentes", pero vamos, ella es Isabella Swan, y a ella nadie le negaba nada._

 _Cuadró el busto de su pequeño disfraz de vampira, se mordió el labio inferior y salió a cumplir su misión._

 _―_ _Hola ―dijo con un suave tono de voz en cuanto estuvo frente al gigante hombre que protegía la puerta que ella quería pasar._

 _―_ _Hola. ―Él le dio una mirada por todo el cuerpo, y ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, lo tenía donde lo quería._

 _―_ _Me estaba preguntando, te he visto toda la noche aquí quieto, ¿no te gustaría beber algo? Yo invito. ―Una sonrisa coqueta adornaba sus labios y sus ojos empezaron a escanear al hombre sin importarle si él lo notaba o no._

 _―_ _Tengo agua. ―Le mostró una botella plástica que estaba casi vacía._

 _―_ _¿Agua? ¿En serio? Deberías probar uno de los cocteles, aquí los hacen de maravilla y con poco alcohol._

 _Entre charla y charla terminó con él dentro de un baño, fue una primera vez en el baño, además sintió más excitación esta vez por el miedo a ser encontrados, o quizá era porque luego de terminar allí conocería a Adam, o ambas. Pero en cuanto llegó a su casa y se recostó en su cama podía estar segura de una cosa, nunca, nada ni nadie, le podría negar algo, y cuando quisiera obtener ya sea a una persona o cosa, siempre la obtendría._

―Para tu desgracia Adam no te dio el beso que querías, ¿no? Pero sí tuviste una gran fiesta privada con su escolta, su jefe luego se enteró, pero solo le dijo: "Ves, es bueno trabajar conmigo".

―Lo sé, yo estaba allí cuando Adam se lo dijo.

―Pero lo que ustedes no pensaron en ese momento era que habían cámaras en ese lugar.

―No lo pensamos, pero luego lo solucionamos, o yo lo solucioné.

 _Eric Yorkie era el hacker encargado del sistema de seguridad del Empire State. El típico nerd con gafas y sin gracia, lo habían contratado cuando un día él se infiltró en el sistema del edificio más importante de Nueva York, desde ese momento sabían que era mejor tener al enemigo de su parte, y ahora no había quién lo desterrara de su puesto, excepto Isabella, ella lograría que lo hicieran si él no colaboraba y eliminaba los videos. Por supuesto no le salió gratis, y tuvo que darle una mamada al nerd, quien en su vida solo había visto a mujeres desnudas en los videos porno que tenía en su Mac._

―Tienes una boca peligrosa, lo he vivido, no como aquel nerd, sino con esa lengua tuya que no tiene filtros.

―Ya sabes cómo soy, no entiendo por qué tienes que repetirlo a cada rato.

―Lo hago solo porque me gusta molestarte, sé que mis comentarios te molestan, así que acostúmbrate, porque no me detendré en toda la noche.

―Oye, a todas estas, ¿cómo entraste en mi casa? ―Isabella se había preguntado eso hacía un rato, pero con los recuerdos y las miradas envenenadas que le enviaba Jacob, se había olvidado.

―Necesitas revisar tu sistema de seguridad, al parecer cualquier persona podría derribarlo ―comentó Jacob como si estuviera hablándole sobre nada importante―. Y hablando de seguridad, también deberías fijarte en tus amistades, tu amigo Riley fue detenido el fin de semana pasado por posesión de drogas.

 _Drogas, sustancias alucinógenas de las cuales Isabella no era muy partidaria, pero no lo podía negar, las había probado una vez junto a un amigo, Riley, dicen que todas las personas tienen un amigo oscuro, peligroso, un amigo que es mejor tener de amigo que de enemigo. Él era quien vendía drogas en el barrio donde ella vivía, y era el mejor, pronto había empezado a ser conocido como uno de los mejores en el mundo oscuro de las drogas._

 _Fiesta, música, amigos, alcohol y drogas, la combinación perfecta para una sesión de sexo de la cual no podrás recordar nada, pasarán los días, los años y a tu memoria no regresarán esos recuerdos._

―Lástima, era un buen amigo ―le quitó importancia a la noticia recién recibida.

Jacob empezaba a desesperarse, quería ver sufrir a Isabella, y había planeado que para este momento ella ya rogara porque no siguiera, estaba perdiendo fuerzas y cada vez estaba más seguro de que Isabella Swan no tenía sentimientos.

―Los chicos malos también han sido de mi gusto. ―Isabella sabía exactamente quién seguía en la lista―. Chaquetas de cuero, cigarrillos y una motocicleta, la mejor combinación.

 _Benjamin, el líder del grupo Harley de Miami, le hizo una propuesta a la cual le fue imposible decir no, viajar con él y su grupo por toda la costa hasta llegar a la frontera con Canadá._

 _El viaje fue tal como ella lo imaginó: fiestas, cigarrillos y sexo duro con el mejor motociclista de su generación. Un sueño hecho realidad. Además, fue su relación más larga, casi cinco meses, en cuanto llegaron de nuevo a Miami se despidió de él agradeciéndole la experiencia, pero dejándole en claro que hasta allí llegaban, y si se topaban en la calle nunca se saludarían, así era como funcionaba en el perfecto mundo de Isabella, y eso nunca cambiaría._

―Y luego fue mi turno ―la voz de Jacob sonaba dura―, había llegado el turno de que experimentaras con el imbécil de Jacob Black. Todo fue como un paraíso; vivir contigo en tu gran mansión, ser parte de tus fiestas, de tus amistades, y luego por un mensaje me corriste como si fuera basura.

―Sabías que nadie juega con Isabella Swan.

―¡Pero fue un error, nunca me dejaste explicarlo! ―Su voz había subido unos niveles y tenía cierto tono de dolor.

―Igual no hubiera cambiado mi punto de vista, llevábamos juntos cuatro meses, era mucho tiempo para mí, era hora de terminarlo, y me diste la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Aunque no estaban en la misma habitación, el ambiente era pesado, Isabella estaba cansada, quería recostarse en su cama y olvidar ese patético show que Jacob le había hecho presenciar.

―Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

―Lo haré, es más, ya lo hice…

―¡No! ―la interrumpió Black con un grito―. ¡Nunca lo harás! La que es, nunca dejará de ser. No creo que Cullen sea el indicado…

―¿Y tú sí? ―gritó Isabella―. ¡Estás muy equivocado si piensas que es así! ¡Lo que haga y deje de hacer con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia!

―¿Por qué él? ―murmuró―. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres del mundo, de los otros trece, por qué tenías que meterte con Edward Cullen? Un don nadie…

―Sí, es un don nadie, no tiene la fortuna que yo tengo, no tiene el dinero que los otros trece han tenido, no ha vivido lo que yo viví con el resto…

―Ya me doy cuenta. ―Una voz a su espalda hizo que Isabella casi cayera de la silla. Giró su rostro y vio al hombre que se colaba en su mente todo el día, y en la noche se metía en sus sueños, el hombre por el cual suspiraba todo el día, y por quien había cambiado.

―Edward ―murmuró Isabella.

―¡Cullen! ―lo saludó Jacob―. ¿Hace cuánto estás allí escuchando?

―No te hagas el imbécil, Black, sabes muy bien desde qué momento he escuchado, tú lo planeaste todo, y solo quería agradecerte.

―¿Qué? ―preguntaron Isabella y Jacob al mismo tiempo, él con sorpresa, y ella con miedo.

―Gracias a ti me doy cuenta de la mujer con la que estoy, la mujer a la que solía llamar novia, pareja, amante. ―Su voz sonaba dolida. _«Pero ahora es mi vida»,_ esto último lo dijo en su mente.

Y Jacob sonrió grande, su plan había funcionado, si Isabella no era suya, no sería de nadie, y ella sería infeliz el resto de su corrompida vida, cargaría con sus demonios, con su pasado, recordaría toda su vida este presente, y sabría que no tendría un buen futuro.

Isabella observaba la pantalla dolida, él había ganado, y ella había perdido al amor de su vida, porque seguramente Edward no querría volverle a hablar luego de semejante espectáculo. Pensaba, y se decía a sí misma, que si hubiera sido más madura antes, sabría que toda acción tiene su consecuencia, como lo sabía en esos momentos.

Recuerda cuando su padre le dio la tan esperada e incómoda charla sobre el sexo, ella sabía varias cosas y no quería que Charlie se las dijera, pero él, como siempre, la sorprendió diciéndole:

 _―_ _Solo recuerda nunca tener sexo sin protección._

Fue algo que siempre recordó, pero sabía que no era cien por ciento seguro. Llevó sus manos a su plano vientre y murmuró: _«Nunca sufrirás.»_

Giró el rostro hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba el amor de su vida, por quien había suspirado desde niña. Ese chico cobrizo, quien nunca la trató como los demás, quien estaba en su colegio solo por una beca gracias a su inteligencia. Si ella no hubiera ido en la dirección equivocaba en el centro comercial, no lo hubiera visto besándose con Jessica, si no hubiera visto eso, ella no se habría acostado con Mike. Si Edward no hubiera viajado con sus padres, no habría seducido a Embry. Si Edward hubiera aceptado ir con ella a aquella cena, no hubiera conocido a James. Si ella y su afán de llegar a una casa vacía no hubieran estado presentes, no habría recibido aquel mensaje de Tanya y no se hubiera acostado con Sam. Si ella no hubiera visto aquellos ojos verdes de su tío, no hubiera recordado a aquel cobrizo que siempre la hacía reír, y no se hubiera acostado, o intentado hacerlo, con su ahora ex tío. Si Edward no se hubiera ido a estudiar a otro estado no habría conocido a Emmett. Si Edward hubiera estado a su lado, el cabello cobrizo y desordenado de Carlisle no se lo habría recordado todo el tiempo. Si Edward no hubiera cancelado su viaje por su cumpleaños, ella no se habría metido con Jasper. Si Edward la hubiera ayudado a conocer a Adam Levine, ella no se habría tenido que acostar con Tayler y Eric. Si Edward no hubiera estado al otro lado del país, ella no habría conocido a Riley, ni a Benjamin, y no se hubiera drogado, o no habría viajado en una trampa mortal con un loco al volante. Si él hubiera llegado unos meses antes ella no se habría fijado en el musculoso sin cerebro de Jacob. Ella le echaba la culpa de todo a Edward, pero sabía que todo se debía a su terquedad al no aceptar un no por respuesta, y al querer conseguir todo lo que se le pasara por los ojos, él fue el primero que le dijo que no, y no sería el último. Pero si él no estuviera allí, frente a ella con una mirada cargada de dolor, ella no sería tan feliz como lo era en esos momentos. Si él no estuviera allí, ella no se estaría acariciando el vientre como si su vida se fuera en ello.

―Estoy embarazada ―murmuró con la voz rota, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En el salón lo único que se escuchaba era la madera quemarse por el fuego. Dos miradas verdes enfrentadas, siendo observadas por unos ojos negros cargados de odio. Ella quería decir muchas cosas, pero nada salía de su boca.

―Lo siento ―fue lo único que pudo vocalizar, bajó la mirada, y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas―. Fui una irresponsable, una niñita consentida, yo… yo solo te necesitaba a mi lado.

Y él lo sabía muy bien, para Edward no fue sencillo ser espectador de lo que Isabella y su poder podían hacer. Esa noche, al escuchar todo sobre los anteriores amantes de su amada, fue como si le clavaran trece cuchillos en el corazón, pero al escuchar el "estoy embarazada", tomó la decisión de que el pasado no los lastimara.

Para él fue una tortura el tener que alejarse de Bella, su Bella, y no lo haría de nuevo, a no ser que ella se lo pidiera.

―Gracias, Jacob, por haberte tomado la molestia de hacer todo esto, la verdad nosotros lo necesitábamos, o, mejor dicho, Isabella lo necesitaba…

Jacob e Isabella no podían quitar la mirada de Edward, quien tenía la última palabra en esos momentos.

―Tú la ayudaste a liberarse de sus fantasmas. Solo quiero decir una cosa…

Y es que el cobrizo, desde que había recibido hacía unas horas un mensaje de Jacob Black, sabía que algo iba mal, así que había llamado a la policía, quienes habían rastreado a Jacob, y vieron que no estaba muy lejos de aquella sala.

Isabella vio la pantalla donde hacía unos segundos estaba el moreno, y empezó a escuchar ruidos en la casa, como si una persona estuviera corriendo.

―¡No! ―Irrumpió Jacob en el salón, ahora en carne y hueso―. ¡Tú no puedes ser feliz! ―Señaló a Isabella y se empezó a acercar a ella con el rostro lleno de rabia, pero en cuanto llegó a su objetivo, vio que Edward estaba cubriendo a la menuda Isabella.

―No ―dijo el cobrizo con tono autoritario.

Escucharon unos pasos, y unos policías entraron al salón.

―Señor Black, queda arrestado por entrar ilegalmente a la mansión Swan, amenazar a un hombre y a una mujer en estado de embarazo…

Jacob miraba a Isabella, quien en esos momentos se veía destrozada, y se juró a sí mismo que nunca la dejaría en paz.

Ella, por su parte, estaba en shock, lo estaba desde que sintió el tacto de Edward al protegerla de Jacob. Cuando volvió en sí, vio que estaba recostada en su cama, miró a la derecha y observó al hombre que se había robado su primer suspiro, y seguramente se robaría el último, luego giró el rostro y leyó en la pared el reloj que él mismo le había regalado cuando ella había cumplido diez años.

Él la observaba atentamente, y antes de que el reloj marcara las doce dijo:

―Feliz cumpleaños, amor. ―Le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Ella lo miró tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él desde que tenía nueve años, y él le sonrió como si hubiera leído el mensaje en sus ojos.

* * *

Gracias a las chicas de Élite Fanfiction por este concurso, y espero les haya gustado mi historia, la cual es testigo de que puedes sacar una idea de cualquier parte, y gracias a Taylor Swift y su loca canción "Blank Space", pude crear está historia. ;)


End file.
